


Explosive Romances

by therunawaypen



Series: Meet the Bonds [14]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Explosions, F/F, Girls with Guns, Guns, M/M, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1401547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna and Monique head to the gun range to shoot. Greg and Johnathan blow up their school's science lab.</p><p>Sometimes, when you're in love, things go boom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explosive Romances

**Author's Note:**

> you know what I miss? Meet the Bonds, and Anna/Monique… and the twins xD… so How about Monique finds another good excuse to feel her up, like helping her on the shooting range; whereas the twins… the twins get their parents called at uni cause they blew up the chemistry lab, doing god knows what.. Love u! xoxo Tam! —slytherindoctorsat221b

“Are you sure about this, Monique?”

“Absolutely, this will be fun.” The agent chuckled, her arm around Anna’s waist, “Don’t worry Anna.”

Anna couldn’t help but feel slightly uneasy. It wasn’t like she was afraid of guns; she did work in Q branch, after all. She just wasn’t exactly used to firing the things.

Monique, of course, was _very_ used to firing weapons. So to say she felt at home at the MI6 gun range would have been an understatement. She had several different guns lain out on the work table in their designated station, from small handguns to even a high powered rifle (which Anna had no intention of firing). “Come on, Anna, you need to know how to fire these. You never know when you’ll need to shoot and defend yourself.”

“I really hope that I never have to.” Anna shook her head, adjusting her safety glasses over her usual glasses.

“I hope you don’t either,” Monique admitted, sliding a clip into the handgun, “But better safe than sorry.” She pressed the gun into Anna’s hand, helping her position her grip, “Alright, keep the gun pointed down range, only put your finger on the trigger when you’re ready to shoot.” With that, Monique placed the earplugs in Anna’s ears and stepped back.

Anna looked at the target, trying to aim the gun as best she could. When she felt like she could make a good shot, she pulled the trigger.

To her embarrassment, not only did she miss the target, she might have made an incredibly embarrassing squeak in response to the gun’s loud firing. Her hands stung and her heart was racing in response to the smoking gun in her hand.

She could hear a muffled chuckle through her earplugs, followed by the sensation of Monique’s body stepping behind her. A hand reached up and plucked one of the earplugs from her ear, “Not bad for a first try, but you’re over anticipating the recoil,” Monique’s hands traveled down Anna’s arms to her hands, “Keep your arms out, firm grip on the gun.” Her hands moved back to Anna’s shoulders, then down her torso to her hips, “Your shoulders should be over your knees, always lean forward, not back.”

Anna blushed, “Monique…”

Monique pressed a kiss to Anna’s neck, “You’ve got this, babe.”

Like that didn’t fluster Anna at all. But now Anna was determined to make a better shot because of (or in spite of) Monique. Taking a deep breath, she took aim, and fired.

Her ears rung from the _crack_ that echoed through the range. She probably should have put her earplug back in before firing. But taking a better look at the target at the other end of the range, she couldn’t help but grin, “I got it!”

Sure, it wasn’t a bullseye, but she hit the target. Anna turned to Monique, beaming.

The agent grinned back at her before pulling her in for a kiss.

* * *

 

The Dean of Student’s office was always a stuffy place in that there wasn’t much sound allowed. There was the occasional tick of the wall clock (if it was working), as well as the shuffle of feet, but other than that…

And sadly, it was a familiar place for Gregory and Jonathan Bond. The twins sat in a pair of chairs positioned outside the Dean’s door, both covered in soot and a medley of other materials. Jonathan’s glasses had actually been shattered, and were now in his pocket.

The sound of feet caused the two to look up to see (if slightly blurry on Jonathan’s part) their parents walking towards them.

James shook his head, holding a hand up to stop the boys from speaking, “I don’t want to hear it. I’m sure the Dean will tell us what on earth you two did.”

Q sighed, “We’ll talk when we get home.”

With that, the two walked into the Dean’s office.

Both twins looked at each other, waiting for a moment before fetching their mobile phones out of their pockets. Messages were typed out (Gregory’s slightly faster than Jonathan’s) and sent out.

_Compound A has a combustion temperature of 250 Celsius –GB_

_Compound B exploded at 300 degrees Celsius –JB_

A few minutes went by in which there was no response. Then finally, both of their phones chimed at the same time.

_Thank you both for your help. I’ll see you tonight. Love you both. –HH_

 


End file.
